


To Serve An Edd

by buffer



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Abduction, Allusion to Rape, Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M, Master/Slave, Slavery, alien - Freeform, non sexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffer/pseuds/buffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin is among a few dozen humans who have been taken captive to an enemy planet. He is purchased by an alien named Eddward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Serve An Edd

_“Hey, Kevin, do you ever think about the stars?”_

_“Only the stars in your eyes, babe.”_

_“Shut up, I’m serious. What if there are other planets around those stars? What if we’re not alone in the universe? I mean, it’s a big place.”_

_“Yeah, but why would they want to come here? If the universe is so big then why would they come here instead of some other place where there are two headed, three eyed monsters?”_

_“Maybe we’ll steal their ship and have interstellar adventures! How romantic…”_

_“You’ve been listening too hard to Double D, Naz. What even is ‘interstellar?’?”_

_“If I kiss you will you shut up?”_

Night visions were the only thing that kept insanity at bay. The triangular holding cell was entirely featureless, sporting a horizontal ledge for sleeping and a complex apparatus - one that required a demonstration by his captors to reveal it was a bathroom - in the adjacent corner; after Kevin had shit in the center of the floor, a second time some sort of robot had cleaned up the mess and he was shown where to deposit his bodily wastes. It took some getting used to, but after three weeks it became easier to just lie there, or exercise.

Dreams of earth happened almost every night. Sometimes they were memories, while others were fantasies that never had a chance to actually happen.  They provided color to paint the silvery white that adorned the three walls – a color that Kevin had never thought possible. Daydreaming became an art that he quickly mastered, playing out scenarios of how he could have saved the planet, score the final points at the buzzer, marry and have a family, dance formally and informally, or escape this strange prison and return to Earth. Although he wanted to, the plausibility of returning to his home planet diminished daily as more and more distance was placed between him and the small, blue orb that he called home.

It was around the third week that he broke. He kept track of the days that passed by making an inch long rip in his blanket every time he work up. After about the eighth rip he woke up with a new blanket that was much stronger than the last. He bit his pinky finger until it bled and stained the platform he slept on eight times until that too disappeared in his sleep. He tried counting, but after five days of repeating the numbers, so as not to forget the following morning, he couldn’t remember if the number he said yesterday was actually tomorrow’s number and suddenly the realization that it didn’t matter because he had been traveling for at least twenty days and there was no chance of returning to the life he left and the people he loved. He was going to die on an alien planet after doing who- knows-what for no-one-knows-how-long. By the twenty-fifth day he no longer formed thoughts as he stared at the clean surfaces that surrounded him.

It was day twenty nine that a voice screeched through the holding cell announcing that a destination was in sight and all prisoners would be expected to be in the walkway once the doors opened. Around four hours later a rectangular panel of one of the walls disappeared, revealing the entrances to more cells and confused humans – none of which Kevin recognized.  The humans were shepherded in the same direction off the ship into darkness. Three individuals darted off into the void, and three different colored blasts trailed their progression until they hit, sending small chunks of flesh in every direction. Only a few, scattered screams were heard. Perhaps the fear of the unknown kept most from noticing what happened; perhaps some were trying to work up the courage to do the same.

Where were they?

What was going to happen?

What did the future have in store?

As Kevin staggered along with the rest of his race he wondered if it would be better to end it all or discover what lay in store. He replayed the only instructions he had heard in almost a month he realized that the words and sentence structure did not flow well; it was an awkward sentence that conveyed the order adequately but was unusually formal. He wondered how they had learned English and decided that he would, at the very least, discover the answer to that question before making such a monumental decision.

He regretted his decision when he was locked in a pentagonal room with a monster that fit every description of a troll he had ever read. The alien forced what seemed to be a thick needle into Kevin’s ear. Once inside the thing melted and oozed its way deeper into his skull and latched onto his brain. Kevin’s screams were cut short once the full body paralysis claimed his ability to do anything. Although Kevin no longer had command over his extremities, his captor was able to organize him into a standing position and balance him so that he would remain upright. A large square apparatus was removed from the wall and a faint, red light illuminated the inside of the wire frame. It reminded him of a hula hoop, only square, and it was about the same thickness It was held horizontally over Kevin’s head and released. Instead of the sudden drop he expected, it descended gradually, about one inch every five seconds. Once the light touched Kevin’s hair he felt a light pressure encompass all around him, as if he was being wrapped in cellophane. As it passed over his nose and mouth the sensation changed - his nostrils and esophagus expanded as if something were intruding into the passages; the sensation repeated once it reached his pelvis.

When the machine finished its pass, Kevin was thrown over an extraterrestrial shoulder, still limp, and the device was restored to its position on the wall. He was transported to a red room and placed upon his back on a circular pillar that was leagues more comfortable than his previous sleeping slab. His enjoyment ceased when another alien glided into what little illumination existed and the reason for his paralysis became apparent.

He remained in this room, occasionally fed through a tube, for four days.

The presence of two was no longer a surprise. The thin pair of pliers that entered Kevin’s nose, however, did. As they slid out, he recognized the metal needle that was reason why he was unable to fight back. It took a full hour for Kevin to move again.

“This is the specimen I selected, correct?”

Another, taller, creature entered the room and examined the boy that had curled into himself, trying to hide from his captors. There was nothing sharp in the room and the only other method he could come up with was diving off of the bed onto his neck – the fear of surviving such a fall was what prevented him. The newcomer spoke in a series of whistles to the being behind it and was significantly different. This one was a shiny grey with hair that was neither a braid nor a dreadlock but somewhere in between and moved on its own accord. There was a band around it near the base of its neck, keeping much of it pulled back. Its arms were scaly and there were three claws instead of fingers. Its legs were bent like a bird’s, but “chicken legs” was not applicable here.

“Yes, indeed,” the reply came. It’s been cleaned and fed, as per our agreement.

Some cleaning, Kevin thought as he recalled the bucket of lukewarm water that had been, quite literally, thrown at him. He was almost positive that he could probably find that bucket.

“I certainly appreciate the attention to protocol, your grace. May I ask for another washing and second meal to be provided in my presence?”

“Another washing? If you are imply-“

“Please don’t misunderstand, your grace. I am sure you are aware of how much I have spent today, and I hope that my reputation precedes myself and that you are aware of how meticulous I am. I assure you, I mean no insult in my inquiry, only that I satisfy my oddities. I am also curious as to the – humans, they’re called? – reaction to both the washing and the food.”

Another series of clicks and whistles, and the figure that had not spoken moved to retrieve the bucket; as it turned out, it was not in the location Kevin thought it had been. When the washing commenced, it reminded him of a sponge bath. The experience was bittersweet. While it was the gentlest scrubbing of his life, every time it connected with a token from the past few days it stung like alcohol on a fresh wound.

A bowl was placed before him, and he drank the thin soup quickly, grateful for the use of his hands and careful not to let any more food remain on his face.

“Satisfied, Eddward?” Kevin did not acknowledge the question he knew was not meant for him. No one ever spoke to him.

“Extensively,” this voice was different from the others. It carried well, and Kevin recognized that this was the one who flaunted his spending habits. “I am most grateful, gentlemen. If there is nothing else required of me, I shall take my leave.”

 

When the blindfold was removed, Kevin found himself in yet another triangular room. Except for the corridor that led from the holding cell he first woke up in, he couldn’t remember anything other than three walls.

What kind of house was a triangle? How would you fit everything inside? Did they have triangular ovens and refrigerators? Did they even have appliances?

His mental train was cut off as the monster who had “bought” him grabbed at Kevin’s shirt. Although it had startled him, he let its claws bunch up the fabric. Being involuntarily relocated to an alien universe and forced into a servant caste was a rude assault to one’s ability to feel in control. Up until the dagger came in to view, Kevin had been completely content to comply with just about anything. When it did, he panicked. Arms flew, pushing and grabbing and shoving at everything that touched him; he had not come all this way just to die by some weird looking knife. All the fights he was unable to wage while paralyzed surfaced, thinking that if he was going to die, then he would fight for every single second he had left, hoping that at the end there would be some photon cannon or laser that would put a short end to it all. Through it all, he couldn’t help but wonder, if he died on a different planet, would he still go to Earth heaven?

“Cease! This instant” The voice was deep, much deeper than the one used to barter for special treatment. Tendrils shot out from the alien’s legs, fastening Kevin’s to the floor, and the claws that grasped his wrists held them out, leaving him immobile. So much for that.

“I do not know what you presume to think that I am doing, but I assure you that it will be painless. I am merely removing the clothing upon your body to eliminate further badgering and harassment.”

“You mean,” Kevin trailed off. “You’re not gonna kill me?”

“Do I strike you as one who would fritter away quite a sum just to lacerate it for sport? I am aware of the duration that you have endured life on this planet and that you are likely unaccustomed to the price placed upon a race such as yours, but rest assured that you will suffer neither death nor injury from myself.”

The weeks spent in dark rooms, forced to do various indescribable acts had shown Kevin exactly what these aliens could do and how barbaric they could become. What shocked him the most was not what Eddward had said, but the way that after he had been immobilized and coaxed out of his state of panic, the strength that held his four limbs lessened and, with some experimentation, he discovered that he could lower his arms freely. Others had immediately pressed his body against the floor before exploring, others had allowed him to fight back, before resorting to the same; Eddward had done neither. It was obvious what was wanted by those whom Kevin had the displeasure of meeting, and when he learned that he had been bought, he had wondered if someone had wanted their own personal sex toy at home.

“But, why are you cutting my pants off?” the knife was still in view.

“On your planet there exists a servant caste in many cultures. Those in such social standings often wear a certain style of garb that denotes which status they occupy. It is very similar here. Over there,” he gestured to what looked like a circular end table, “is a set of such clothing that will identify you as a highly functioning servant and should you become separated from myself, there are certain markings that will help others to return you to me.”

Images of Kevin’s dog surfaced. Times were he had taken him along to run through the park, along mountain trails, or just laying around the backyard. Kevin had spent weeks searching through pet stores and online looking for the perfect collar and even longer trying to pick out the right dog tag to proudly display Rex’s name to the world, and how to contact him should he get loose. Once the similarities had been draw, he noticed that his head and gaze had fallen to the floor during his daydream.

“I can take them off,” he said, his voice hurting his throat. After removing his shirt the graphic seemed to glow dimly as his fingers traced the letters that spelled out the name of his high school. After draping it over his shoulder he unfastened his jeans. “Can I keep my hat and my shirt?”

“Although I find your Earth Cotton inferior, you are permitted to keep that which you were able to retain from your home planet,” Eddward answered. “Though, you may be unable to brandish your head cover in public. It would attract unneeded attention”

“‘S okay,” he mumbled. He was now standing in front of his owner, a concept he still struggled with, wearing a tattered pair of boxers.

“These are not likely to be comfortable,” Eddward explained as he gestured to the pile atop the table. “There are numerous tasks that take priority today, but first thing tomorrow morning we shall travel to a specialty shop where you shall be measured and outfitted accordingly. I’m afraid that since you are among the first to arrive on our planet we were forced to make gross estimates at your physique, not knowing your proper proportions.”

It wasn't funny, but Kevin started laughing a soft, sad laugh. Trapped on an enemy planet, finally experiencing a peaceful moment, and Eddward was concerned that his clothes wouldn't fit. He grabbed the cloth on top and unfolded it. It was the strangest shaped shirt he had ever seen. The area around where his chest would somehow fit was cut very slim, and the bottom hem looked like it could wrap around a yoga ball easily. He threw it over his head and flailed around, trying to find the arm holes; there were no sleeves. It was long enough to cover the bottom of his boxers and, frankly, he was surprised it didn't reach the floor. When he picked up the pants, the multiple buttons surprised him. After examining it further he realized the waist was adjustable. The legs resembled something from the hippie era - it hurt him when he realized that any joke he made about the 1970's calling would not translate well. The only thing remaining was a pair of flat material with what looked like an elastic hem that turned out to be very crude slippers that simply covered his feet without falling off.

The fit was almost exactly what he feared and had been warned about. Everything was wrong, but at least he was no longer being pimped out. Clown clothes for a day was manageable. A tour of the house commenced immediately after, starting with the outside of the house. Surprisingly, the frame of the house was all right angles, as if a square was atop a rectangle of twice its width. It looked like a square Tetris block, the top right section missing. When asked, Eddward explained that many rooms were shaped as triangular pyramids, but there were other shapes as well. Every house’s front room would be triangular, and the rest of each building was left up to the discretion of the owner. Particularly wealthy homeowners, Eddward explained, had walls that were alive, morphing to the needs and wants of the head of the household, or a computer system, but the front room could not deviate.

“One time,” Eddward chuckled, “I was invited to a party hosted in a room shaped as the reproductive organs of a recently conquered species. It was not until the end of the evening that I realized this.”

Kevin just stood silently while Eddward hummed.

Once again they moved inside as the tour continued. Kitchens, bathrooms, bedrooms, and leisure rooms were shown and brief explanations, with the promise of a mode detailed walkthrough, given. Finally, Kevin was shown where he would sleep at night: a room that was very small and had enough room for the bed, which was a flat slab that extended from the wall, a container of sorts, that he would have to figure out later, for clothing, and enough floor space to do sit ups and not much else.  Confused, he looked at Eddward, who sighed.

“I’m afraid that this is where you will have to sleep. If you are given larger quarters then I shall be questioned as a revolutionary and an instigator.”

“I really am a dog, then,” Kevin muttered.

Eddward’s head lowered and his back hunched, looking him directly in the eye. “I do not know what you were expecting, Kevin. You are a purchased slave, not a diplomat. You will have duties and assignments. You are expected to do my bidding without complaint. Do you understand?”

At first, Kevin did not want to answer the question. It all seemed so very wrong. More than anything he wanted to be playing football, baseball, even doing homework. Reality was cold and heartless. “I understand.

“Good. Now, listen to me very carefully because I will not repeat myself. I do not agree with our treatment of your species. I do not believe in captivity as it exists on both my planet and yours. However, I am alone in this opinion and will be snuffed out at a lunatic and an instigator should I express such opinion. Be that as it may, I have purchased you as an attempt to ease my own conscience. The majority of your species were destined for servitude in government offices, provided no one purchase them first. You see, Governments and businesses place orders for a quantity, but the public has the first picks. Because of your time spent in unsavory acts of pleasure you had the highest price and you were destined for the worst fate. I decided to take action and prevent such an outcome.”

“What do you mean, ‘the worst fate’? Where was I going?”

“Consider your time spent in those utterly filthy conditions. You would beg to return there.”

 

With the tour concluded, Eddward started to explain how different parts of the house worked. There was one room where all the cleaning was done – Kevin almost laughed when Eddward explained that the equivalent of showers would be performed in this room along with washing dishes and clothes. Water that was pre-mixed for whichever task would fill a basin in the center and the soiled item was placed within. In the case of dishes or clothes, a cyclone would start within the basin until an adequate time had passed. Hot air would then mimic the water’s trajectories until the drying process completed. Kevin wanted to know about how the shower would work, but Eddward promised to show him the following morning.

The kitchen was next. It resembled the fast food hellhole that Kevin had slaved in during the parts of summer vacation that wasn’t taken up by baseball camp, only much cleaner. After seeing how strange the cleaning room, as Kevin had mentally dubbed it, he was surprised to see something so similar to something on Earth. Eddward demonstrated by walking up to an unassuming metallic structure that looked like a walk in refrigerator. After raising a hand, or whatever that appendage was called, a holographic display sprung to life and different food items that Kevin had never seen before started cycling through. It reminded him of the Dance Dance Revolution song selection menu.

“Your primary task load will be preparing each meal, laundry, and whatever else I assign to you each day. Please listen closely, because I will not repeat this. I will not force you to do every single task involved in the upkeep of this house. However, every single being on this planet will assume you do. When we are in private I will continue to run my house as I always have. It is my hope that we can foster something akin to friendship between us. When there is _anyone_ other than myself in this house you must assume the role of a broken servant and perform those and whatever tasks I will quite literally bark at you.”

“I can do that,” Kevin said.

“Splendid. Now, let me show you how this works.”

 

Another alien and Edd speak. They turn Kevin’s translator off. Kevin remembers two words, one that Edd says multiple times (however) and one that the stranger says while pointing at Kevin (bug/insect)

**Author's Note:**

> This began as a series of asks on tumblr where I became obsessed with trying to create as much suspense within 500 characters as I could. At SaltyMarshmallows' insistence, I fleshed it out.   
> This won't be very long, chapter wise. I'm trying not to mimic a similar story I read that is the inspiration behind this one.


End file.
